Rubatosis
by TheseFourWords
Summary: Soulmate AU where your heartbeat is in sync with your soulmate. They both speed up together, and slow down together. They share every big emotion, and sense of calm. And both hearts stop together as well. [Naruhina/COMPLETE]


_AN: It's been a hot minute but I'm BACK with a new one-shot. I'm a little rusty but I hope you all enjoy it! Based on this tumblr post_ _bistiles .tumblr post/125461568750/soulmate-au-where-your-heartbeat-is-in-sync-with_

* * *

 _When they touched, it was a series of quick skips._

Almost like the feeling of your stomach dropping while going down a steep slope. His skin touched hers and she felt electricity charge her core, setting her ablaze from the inside out. It was momentary, a brush of fingers as he handed her a bouquet, but enough for her to scurry away with a flushed face and leave her short of breath. She'd sit at home thinking of him all night while staring at the flowers in the vase by her bedside, her heart still skipping happily and unaware of the identical hymn of his own.

When he asked her out on their first date his heart fluttered rapidly, shortening her breath as she stuttered out a happy 'yes'. On their third, she held his hand and he had to sit down due to the sudden tightening he felt in her chest, giving each other a quick look before dissolving into laughter. On their fifth, she took his hand lightly in her own, shaky fingers placing his open palm against her chest as she placed hers against his own. The twin pulsing beneath their fingertips brought a cheeky grin to his face, a laugh to her lips, and tears to her eyes.

They'd both heard the stories and knew what it meant. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _When he said her name, it felt calming._

A kind of calm that can only be achieved through utter silence, a warm bath after a long day, or sinking into the soft sheets of a bed. Like a breath so deep it can be felt in the soul, or water hitting your skin and washing all of your troubles away.

The syllables floated softly off of his lips like a prayer. He held her close as he ran his fingers through her hair, and she felt simultaneously surprised and relieved as she felt their hearts slow to a steady pulsation. His hand stroked up and down her back softly as she laid against him, her ear pressed firmly against his chest as though to engrain the sound into her mind forever.

"Say it again." Hinata would ask him softly and he'd place a hand on her chin, lifting it until she was gazing at him fully.

"Hinata." He'd reply with a smile, reducing her to a flustered mess of red cheeks and sputtered words until she'd dig her head back into his chest while he laughed and held her even closer.

* * *

 _When she sang, his heart beat slow and steady._

It was soft; sometimes no louder than a whisper, and sometimes, when she thought she was alone, it was steady and carefree. Sometimes it was a lullaby, easing him into his dreams as she ran her fingers through his hair while he laid next to her. Other times it was a soft humming from the kitchen as she cooked, or the jingle from the commercial they'd heard earlier that day that had been stuck in her head as she walked beside him. And every time without fail, Naruto would stop what he was doing, close his eyes, and listen. It made him feel calm, made him feel at ease.

It made him feel safe.

"Have I ever told you that I love your singing?" He asked from the doorway to the kitchen one evening, leaning against it as his eyes followed her around the room. He grinned as a smile unconsciously made its way onto her face even though she didn't look at him.

"No… But I already knew." She turned to him, a small blush on her face and he quirked his head slightly in confusion.

"How?"

She approached him slowly and without a word, took his hand softly and placed it on her chest until he could feel the soft beating of her heart.

"Because," She pressed her hand to his cheek and stroked it gently. "You tell me so many things every day without saying anything at all."

The sudden feeling of his body pressed against her own was almost enough to make them both collapse.

* * *

 _When they kissed, the pounding was deafening._

He'd approach her slowly, lightly taking her hand within his own, and she'd close her eyes and breathe deeply as she enjoyed the feeling of him beside her. His thumb stroked the back of her hand before he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her own, and she melted inside the steady pounding of his heart in her ears. His palms cupped her face, pulling her close to him and pressing his body against her own as her hand clutched the fabric of his shirt.

His skin was fire against her, setting her body and mind aflame with all thoughts of him, and she wondered how lucky she was that they were chosen for one another.

He broke away and leaned his forehead against her own, his eyes opening slowly as though waking from a dream he didn't want to end. He stared unwaveringly into her eyes as she counted all of the shades of blue in his own, and the look in his eyes told her everything she need to know.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Hey, I wanted to say it first!" He pouted, suddenly lifting her into the air and turning in circles as her melodic laugh filled his ears. She smiled as he lowered her until she was at eye level with him.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" She hummed in response, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he brought his lips to hers again.

"I love you." He whispered against her mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you, Naruto." She breathed as his lips pressed against her neck, and as he carried her into the bedroom she allowed herself to be lost in the loud throbbing of their hearts.

* * *

 _When they made love, the beating was louder than thunder._

His lips pressed against hers with a stronger desire than she'd ever known, desperation seeping through in an effort to validate his feelings for her. He didn't know when or how she had taken him over so completely, only that he would gladly allow her to do it over and over again. She needed so little and asked nothing of him, and it gave him the strongest urge to give her all of himself - anything that would make her understand his need for her. He would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant making her happy, until there was nothing else but her smile and the sound of her heart in his chest.

She moaned breathily as he trailed his kisses down her neck, her arms clinging to him in a need to feel as close as possible. He filled every part of her being in a way that made her wonder how there was ever any room for anything else before him. She felt _so much_ that sometimes it frightened her, but then he'd look deeply into her eyes as he did now, and she'd realize that she'd never known what it meant to truly live before he came into her life.

And in that moment, in the silence between kisses, she could hear the synced beating of their hearts crashing through their bodies like waves against a cliffside.

* * *

 _When she cried, it felt tumultuous and shallow._

He thought he might be imagining it at first; his hand unconsciously finding its way to his chest as he paused for a moment, feeling the sporadic drumming and furrowing his brow. It started slowly, almost imperceptibly, before skipping into a quick rhythm and shortening his breath.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura paused mid-sentence as she noticed a shadow fall across his face, taking note of the glazed look in his eye as though he was there but simultaneously somewhere far away.

Her words seemed to make something click in his head, and his eyes slowly focused while her own creased with concern. He met her eyes slowly, staring at her for almost a minute while his eyes flickered with a thousand emotions.

"I...Sorry, Sakura." He chuckled hesitantly in the seat across from her, and she watched his fist tighten on the fabric of his shirt until his knuckles were white. "I just felt….weird for a sec. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She replied, watching as his eyes darted around the cafe around them as though desperately searching for something. Her hand darted towards him quickly as he wobbled in his chair slightly, but he leaned away from her.

"I think-" He looked at her with increasingly frantic eyes. "I-I think something's wrong with Hinata."

"Naruto?" He heard Sakura call out his name but her voice sounded distant as he stood from their table abruptly, the ever increasing pounding of his heart filling him with a fear unlike anything he'd ever felt as his feet began making their way towards the exit.

He stumbled, catching himself on a nearby table roughly and sending the dishware on top of it crashing to the floor. Nearby patrons beginning to stare in surprise and whisper amongst themselves, but his attention was on someone else.

She was at home, he thought, ignoring the concerned voices around him and shuffling towards the door.

She was at home, and she was alone, and something was _very_ wrong.

He mumbled half-hearted apologies to no one in particular as his mind filled with anxiety, making it increasingly hard for him to concentrate. It felt like his chest might burst at any moment, a profound aching filling him. Something was wrong, and all he knew was that he desperately needed to find her, to comfort and hold her, and know that she was safe.

He tripped over his own feet in his daze, stumbling to the ground and landing roughly on all fours. His breathing was shallow and ragged, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath while his eyes began to sting. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured her face in his mind and tried to tune everything around him out.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura's panicked voice rang out somewhere behind him and a moment later she was kneeling beside him, her hand on his back. He looked at her, eyes desperate, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Naruto... you're crying."

His eyes widened momentarily as he lifted a hand slowly to his face, brushing his fingers across his cheek in a swift motion and his heart dropped as his gaze set on the moisture gathered at the tips of his fingers.

"I need to go home… She's there, alone" He held her arm as she moved to help him stand, wincing as pain reverberated throughout his chest.

Sakura's eyes softened, fearful tears prickling at the corners of her eyes before taking a determined breath and hardening her gaze. "We'll take my car."

The ten-minute drive felt like hours, and he tried to distract himself and think of calm thoughts rather than let himself fall completely into anxiety and worsen the situation. But he couldn't help the worry that crept deep inside of him, his heart aching so sorrowfully as though it had lost something precious. His hands covered his face, desperate tears burning his eyes and his heart heaving. He couldn't help the wandering thoughts creeping into his imagination, the countless ways she could be hurt, or in trouble, or…

As they pulled up to the curb of his apartment complex, he all but sprinted out of the still rolling car while Sakura shouted his name. Taking the steps two at a time he bounded up to the second floor, barreling down the hallway until he came upon their door.

"Hinata!" His voice was hoarse as he yelled through the closed door, hands shaking as he fumbled with the key, but was met only with the sound of muffled sobs. "Hinata, are you okay?!"

When he finally managed to get the door unlocked, he rushed inside only to almost stumble over her small form curled into a ball just in front of the doorway. Her body shook with every cry, her soft wailing hidden behind the hands she held in front of her mouth. Hearing him enter she uncovered her face slowly, reaching for his already outstretched arms desperately.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He said softly, cradling her close to his chest and rocking her gently as he pushed wet hair out of her face. Her tight grip on his shirt, as though she was afraid to let go, made his heart ache.

"N-Neji." Hinata managed to sputter out, digging her head deeper into his chest and Naruto felt his heart sink as he locked eyes with Sakura as she made her way to their door, her phone held in front of her. She stared at him blankly, her eyes glazed with shock as she read something from the illuminated screen.

"Neji was...in a car accident," Sakura told him slowly as she kneeled down beside him, placing a hand softly on Hinata's back as her cries increased in volume. Naruto could only shake his head as though that might stop the next words that would come out of her mouth, and he was suddenly very aware of the pounding heartbeat in his ears.

"He didn't make it."

The aching Naruto felt in his chest that night, an unyielding pain reverberating so deeply without an end, hurt him twice as much knowing that it was exactly what Hinata was feeling.

* * *

 _When she smiled again, their hearts felt relieved._

It took a long time (23 days to be exact), but the aching in their chests slowly conceded to a reluctant acceptance. When Hinata called his name, Naruto was beside her within seconds. When she needed anything, he was getting it for her before she could make a move. And as they lay in bed, when the stillness of the night reminded her that she would never see Neji again, he was there holding her close until her tears stopped and she was able to drift into sleep.

"Naruto?" She called softly as she stepped into the living room, looking for his mess of blonde hair only to find him stretched out on the couch in a deep slumber.

She gingerly took a seat on the edge of cushion beside him, running her hand through his long locks as she observed his expression. His brow was furrowed, as though he had been fighting off sleep before eventually succumbing to it, and he was snoring lightly. A small frown appeared on her face as she noticed the bags beneath his eyes, and she wondered just how much rest he had been missing out on to ensure that she slept peacefully throughout the night. She placed her hand on his cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb until he began to stir.

"Mmm.. 'Nata?" He mumbled groggily, blinking his eyes until they slowly focused on her.

"I'm sorry to wake you. Why don't you move to the bed?" She said quietly as he stretched, a yawn escaping from his lips before taking her hand in his own.

"I'm okay, sorry for falling asleep." He smiled at her sweetly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, you look so tired." She replied remorsefully, guilt filling her chest while he grinned sheepishly.

"It's no big deal as long as you're okay."

As he stared at her, Hinata felt her heart ache. Every time she felt like she couldn't take anymore, he was there to shoulder all of her burdens and lift her up. When she was lost, his smile was a bright light that illuminated her path and led her to him. And even now, as tired as he was, he kept pushing on only for her sake.

She was so blessed to have him, she thought as her lips pressed into a thin line and she felt her eyes begin to burn, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Naruto responded immediately, sitting up to face her fully and cupping her face in his hands gently as concern filled his eyes. She shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning her head into one of his hands with a small sigh.

"I feel so lucky." She paused, opening her eyes and smiling at him gratefully. "I don't know what I would've have done these past few weeks without you. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Hinata." He breathed softly, staring at her in silence for a few moments before pulling her towards him slowly and meeting her lips with his own. "I missed your smile."

Hinata laughed then as he held her close within his arms, and the heavy weight that had been holding down her heart felt lighter the longer he was beside her. The aching that she'd been feeling within her chest seemed like it might not last forever, his presence chipping away at the wall around her heart until all that was left was an intense relief. As her tears fell they took her worries with them, and she finally allowed herself to believe that things would be okay

Things would always be okay, she thought, as long as Naruto was beside her.

* * *

 _As they aged, their hearts grew weak._

When she went to bed at night she found relief in the twin beating she felt in her chest, and when she woke she felt blessed to feel his heart within her for another day. They were one of the lucky ones, she often reminded herself, finding each other so early and being blessed with countless years together.

His bright hair had grayed a long time ago, but his smile was just as bright as she remembered. He liked to tease her, often reminding her that the color of her hair now matched that of her eyes, and she'd pout her lips in that way she knew he couldn't resist until he was holding her in his arms and rolling with laughter. Her pearlescent eyes still filled him with as much awe as the day she first set them on him.

He'd often watch her sleep, her breathing so soft that sometimes he wondered if she was even breathing at all. But the soft thumping in his chest had long been a comfort, and he could freely cherish the little remaining time they had left together.

She liked to make him laugh; spending decades with someone as playful as he had long since brought out the comedian within her. She could easily say that she merely loved the sound of his laughter, which was true, or that his smile brightened her day. But more so, it delighted her that his laugh still made her heart skip as joyfully as it did when she was young.

It was the simple things, they liked to say.

A tiny part of them knew, that evening as they laid in bed beside each other. There's something about the company of someone you feel so truly at ease with that makes everything in the world seem insignificant. His withered hand stroked the side of her face gently and she placed a hand on his chest to feel the rise and fall of it beneath her fingertips.

He supposed he should feel afraid, their heart that had once thrummed so wildly in his chest now a quiet whisper as they stared at one another. Perhaps it was because he had lived a long and fulfilling life, or that he didn't have any regrets. Perhaps it was because his soulmate stared back at him, her eyes searching his own as the same thoughts swirled within her mind before smiling serenely and closing her eyes, and he understood.

It was because he wasn't alone. Truly, he had never been alone since Hinata had come into his life. Whether she stood physically beside him or only filled his thoughts when they were apart, the beating in his heart was a constant reminder that he had found meaning in his life. And as in life, so in death, she would be with him on a new journey.

With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes, feeling Hinata's content sigh as he drew her closer to him, and knowing that when his eyes opened again their heart would once again beat like it did when they were young.


End file.
